Lake
by ShadowFallen12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are sucked into the world of warriors with no idea what they're doing or how they got there.Set after the underwater kiss and just before the Dark Forest invasion. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Mistyshadow12 here! Sorry I haven't updated anything recently, school has been trying to crush me under an ever-growing pile of homework! But I have finished it all…Or at least most of it… so I can get back to writing! Yay! Please please please review! I like knowing what people think of my writing! O_o **

** Annabeth**

Percy and I were sitting by the canoe lake soaking wet and laughing our heads off. Clarisse and Connor had lead an ambush on us and dumped us in the lake just as we had started kissing. Can't anyone make out in private? Percy had made an underwater air bubble and we hadn't come up for ages. By the time we did, it was completely dark and everyone had gone back to their cabins.

"Well that was fun." Percy noted

"Sure it was seaweed brain." I retorted

"Should we-Hey! Whats that?"

"You are the _definition_ of ADHD Percy. Wait, what is that?" The stars, reflected in the glassy surface of the lake, were _moving. _I looked up. The stars in the sky were perfectly still. The ones in the lake seemed to swirl towards a central point...right in front of us.

"They're _moving."_

"If this is some other god or godess playing a stupid trick on us, i will never forgive them."Percy said.

"Ditto"

The stars were swirling faster ad faster, coming towards that one point, when i began to realise that they were the shape of _cats._Shimmering cats with stars in their fur and sparkling at their paw and in their eyes.A word came unbidden into my head_ Starclan _the name seemed to fit... But just at that moment, the light in front of us grew blindingly bright, filling my vision, and I blacked out.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone! this just seemed the right place to end it, and besides, its just the intro. I'll update ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's me again! Is this thing working? Yes? Good! Enjoy the chapter!**

**M.S12**

** Disclaimer:**

**Do I look like 4/5 people to you!?**

Annabeth POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the_ sound_. It filled my ears, much louder than usual. I could hear animals, rustling leaves, and soft footsteps on grass. Lulled for a moment, my eyes shot open as it added up.

I was in a _forest._

Tree branches swayed high overhead, and the sun shone in my eyes. I leaped to my feet, tail twitching. Wait. Tail!? I looked behind me, and saw a smooth, light tabby body, and, sure enough, a long tail. I was a cat. My shriek ripped through the forest, but it came out as a yowl.

I spun in a circle, trying to take in my surroundings. Next to me, an unconscious black cat lay sprawled in the grass. I prodded Percy with his paw, figuring it couldn't be anyone else.

"Percy?"

"Squiddy fishcakes!"

"PERCY!"

"AHHHH WHY IS THERE A CAT IN MY FACE!?"

"It's me seaweed brain! And I wouldn't be talking!"

"What?"

"You're a cat!"

"I'm a WHAT!?"Percy shot into the air, fur bristling.

"A _cat. _Take a look yourself."

Percy twisted his head, glancing behind him with brilliant green eyes.

"I believe you now! What are we going to do? Where are we? And how the Hades are we going to get back!?"

"Take it one step at a time. Let's find out where we are."

"Okay. Athena always has a plan, right?"

"Ummm… kind of."

To tell the truth, I had no idea.

Then, out of nowhere two cats leapt out of the bushes in front of us, snarling.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory!?"The leader, a dark brown tom growled.

"Ummm…" Annabeth, for once lost for words, searched for something to say.

"Why don't we teach them a lesson, Stumpytail? A dark gray tom with a torn ear suggested, "Show these trespassers why they don't cross us."

My claws seemed to come out of their own accord. My fur was bristling and I was furious that these cats thought that they could show us what to do.

"You'll have to fight us." Percy stood beside me, in a similar position.

"We will."

The first cat leaped and the other followed him. I met the first one mid air, and my claws flashing with pure instinct. But the other cat had obviously been trained, and I was no match for him. Within minutes, he had me pinned to the ground, a cut dripping blood into my eye.

"Give up?"

I hissed at him, which wasn't exactly the right thing to do. He slashed at my face again; opening deep cuts in the soft skin, the pain making my vision go red.

"What do we do with them?"

The other cat had Percy pinned down in the same way was me. He glanced over at me then looked back up at the cat, snarling.

"Do we take them to Blackstar?"

I didn't like the sound of that. Percy glanced at me again, and resumed struggling. The cat holding him just held tighter.

"How 'bout you shut up and let us go?" I asked

"I don't know. We would probably have to punish you first for being on our territory." There was a sinister edge to his voice.

"Hey Scorchfur, Stumpytail, what are you doing?" A tortoiseshell she-cat walked into the clearing, caught sight of Percy and I, injured and struggling, and stopped.

"Who are they?"

"Just a couple of trespassing rogues we found on our territory. Not sure what to do with them."

The look on the tortoiseshell's face was enough to make me speak up.

"We didn't even know this was someone's territory! Why don't you let us go this time?"

The tortoiseshell seemed to agree. "Come on guys, they aren't worth it. By the looks of their injuries I'd say they wouldn't be coming back."

Scorchfur looked mutinous, then glanced at Stumpytail. "We can have a little more fun…"

"No!" the tortoiseshell looked furious. Let them go, and we can go report to Blackstar.

"Fine, lets go, Scorchfur. "Toadfoot sighed. "They're beaten anyway."

At this, I struggled harder against Stumpytail but it was no use. He dug his claws in and put his face right up against mine. "Listen, rouge. We're being nice so we'll let you go. But if I _ever _see you on our territory again, I'll claw your fur off. Understand?"

"You've clawed enough off already. We'll go." I said

"How do we know you'll stay off?"

"I'll walk them to the border. You go report to Blackstar." Tortoiseshell spoke up again.

"Fine. See you at camp."

Stumpytail and Scorchfur-what is WITH these names- Turned tail and walked off, and tortoiseshell prodded me

"Get up! I saved your pelts once I'm not doing it again."

I struggled to my feet, blood dripping in my eye, and looked at Percy. He was on his feet, not quite as badly hurt as me, but still bleeding.

"What were you thinking, attacking those two? They would have killed you!"

"We noticed. Can we get out of here now?" Percy put in, "I would rather not stay any longer than I have to."

"Okay, lets go. I'm Tawnypelt."

Tawnypelt set off back in the direction we came from.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy."

"Weird names. Ok, we're here."

She had stopped at some kind of invisible line. Annabeth couldn't see it, but it smelled foul. There was a fence a couple of meters away

"Thanks Tawnypelt" Annabeth said, "We wouldn't even be here without you."

"That's fine, please don't make it a habit. Blackstar would kill me."

"We don't plan to. That was painful enough." Percy muttered

"Oh, and also, marigold is good for scratches," Tawnypelt called as she stalked away.

"Where do we go now?" Percy asked.

"Easy. Forward."

**Well, that's it… pretty short, but this took me 3 days to write, which is a LOT longer than most of my fics… I think it's the detail… or school… ANYWAY I hope you liked it! This is set in the first series, but in rising storm…ish… but without the dogs. I'll create another threat… Maybe Tigerstar is the cat incarnation of Kronos… I don't know. … ALSO to all the Shadowclan fans out there, I'm not criminalizing them; I just thought that Shadowclan would really be the most hostile to outsiders… ANYWAY REVIEW! PLEASE! I 3 reviews! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSICM WELCOME!**

**M.S12**


End file.
